To The Victor Goes The Spoils
by Elle-chan101
Summary: So this is gonna be more...what I would see going on after Link and Zelda win from my gameplay. So...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU idea I have for in between Breath of the Wild and Breath of the Wild 2. Meaning when the game does launch. It won't have any link to it. I am going on my own ideas. As well as how I am currently playing the game. That is right, I am playing still. I am taking my sweet time and exploring every inch Hyrule has to offer while playing it my way at the same time. I also have three horses. My first was Midna (whom I had to resurrect cause a Lynel killed her), another female named Mipha and a stallion (the white one) which I named Regal. So now you know a bit of my game play :3 **

* * *

The days of Calamity Ganon have come to an end at last. The journey Link took upon himself after 100 years finally completed. The malice that once had its grip upon the land gone. The threat of the calamity and its monsters banished. Zelda is even back, safe and dressed like she had been in his memories. Though he couldn't recall all of his old past, Link knew he had fulfilled his task as a champion. He aided the princess as best as he could and the victory was earned. Yet, the more he listened to her and what they had to do now. His body just didn't seem to wish to do no more. Link knew Hyrule had to be built up again but what else could be built? The castle may be in ruins but that surely could be built back up right? Unless the memories she had retained haunted her.

Victory Over Calamity

Chapter 1

His silence is noticed and his mind brought to the present moment. Zelda leaning close to him with a concerned expression. Link took a step back and with a hand held up, smiles. The only way to calm the princess down. Her eyes once again turn back to the slate and he hears her comment about how many points they could easily travel too thanks to his exploration. He does his best to listen to how she planned to visit the Divine Beast Ruta but the idea of going back to where Mipha was. As much as Zora's Domain felt at home and honored to know Mipha loved him, even in death. He wasn't the same and his love for her seemed to be different. Link couldn't recall much of his time with her still and the more he forced it, the worse his headaches became. In the end, the hero gave up and would let the memories return when they wished.

In the time he explored, he honestly found Gerudo Town the best place for him. True he had to wear that...garb and fake his way in. Risking all the women there finding out he is a voe and not a vai but hey, it was nice. He didn't always visit the town. He had a male outfit to explore the desert. It came in handy. In fact, he got most of his gear he would need out of the Sheika Slate and into his saddle bags. That included his equipment as well but he left her the basics. It was her slate after all, not his own.

"Well, it is safe to say that...due to the inability to transport the horses the quick way. We'll have to travel by them." The princess slung the slate onto her belt. "Now that we have finished our task, it is best we set upon our next one. Hyrule won't rebuild itself."

The princess turns and heads to her white stallion. Link turning to follow but unable to move. Thinking about what he should do. As a knight, it was his sworn duty by the order of the king to protect the princess during the times of Calamity Ganon. Now, there was no king, no calamity. Hyrule had its peace. Now, what did he do? His job is complete. The Yiga clan disbanded. There is no real point in him staying, right?

"Link, are you sure you are alright? You seem distant." The princess's voice has him look up. "Do you have doubts? About staying at my side?"

Her words didn't cut him deep but they brought forth how he felt. Link did have doubts. Would he be of use? She had the slate that held tools for her own protection. Did she even need him? No monsters, no Yiga Clan...no real threat. In fact, the Zora's would no doubt put her under their protection as would the Gorons. Protection that would far surpass his current exhausted body.

"Link," Zelda sighs. "You are my sworn knight. It is okay to have doubts."

The hero walks to his horse. Pulling himself onto her back and feeling her stay still. Thinking still about what it was that he wanted. During his travels, he often frequented the Gerudo Queen's chambers and personal balcony. Talking with Riju and learning about her and feeling relaxed enough to let her see how he actually looks. The young queen was impressed and said for him to be a hundred and look no older than she was. It was impressive. Riju also made it clear she enjoyed older men. A curious hmm has his attention focused on Zelda as she brought her horse to stand still next to his. A picture Ruji took of the two in the desert on screen. Him smiling happily with her on his back and her holding the camera out to take a picture of her kissing his cheek.

"What is this about?" She shoved it closer to his face."Who is this on your back?"

The once gentle tone was now harsh. As if he had insulted her somehow by enjoying another's company. He went to speak but the princess clearly had more to say.

"What exactly were you up to while I was fighting Calamity Ganon? Were you...courting another while still being MY sworn knight?" The princess asks. "Or was someone courting you and you just didn't understand the methods of their culture?"

The hero knew if he told Zelda that he did enjoy the young queen's company more, then he knew she would no doubt be angry. Yet she also insulted him. While she was fighting the Calamity, he had been preparing himself for battle. He awoke days, maybe months ago at a shrine. No weapons, no memory save for her voice guiding him and the slate. He had to build his strength from the ground up and here she was. Accusing him of fooling around for a single week? A week he took because he had been severely overheated as well as injured after the battle in a desert?

"Your Highness, I merely to-" A finger inches from his nose cuts him off.

"Do not lie either. You are my sworn knight. I can easily dismiss you!" She spat, finger still close to his nose. "You are meant to keep me safe and I was to be your top priority. Now why is this...female on your back?"

The hero tried again to speak but the scholar princess deletes the image.

"I can't believe the person I trusted most would make someone else more important. To believe I have to keep you at my side." The angered princess no longer cared to look his way.

"Then I guess I can't stay at your side as my oath says I should." Link spoke, surprising Zelda enough to look at him. "Henceforth, I Sir Link leave your service. I no longer will be here to ruffle your mind or be an annoyance to your presence." Zelda clearly went to make a remark about his sword but he shut her up this time. "This sword has been in my family for generations. It shall stay in my family. I am no longer bound to you and will see myself to where I belong."

The hero has his horse turn south. The princess stunned for words at this point. It is only when he has Midna start a slow trot that she yells for his return. The ex knight ignores her though. Having Midna gallop down the winding road. Turning off the beaten path when he heard Zelda's horse coming after him. He lost her easily by taking a shorter path. There were two roads leading to his destination. One more traveled and the other less. Zelda didn't know the map like he did. Link had climbed, dropped, and other various methods to explore Hyrule from top to bottom. Every short path, every shortcut all found by him. Many of which lead to towns but one that leads to the desert itself. Following his path, he runs around the River of the Dead. Making a long turn until he saw a long slant of grass going towards the main path once again. Midna knew this route and easily skids down to the road. Galloping along Gerudo Canyon Pass happily as always. While horses couldn't run the desert, there was a stable she could stay in at the entrance.

Link pats his horse on the side of her head. Earning a happy swish of her mane as he has her trot now. He took this chance to start changing. Pulling his worn leather boots off first and stuffing them into the saddle bag with difficulty. When he couldn't handle the frustration, Midna stops and lets him off. Allowing him to dig out the outfit he needed most. Pulling his trousers next. With a quick switch, he has the green voe pants on. As well as the belts of gold and other extensions it came with to hold the pants in place. Placing the green fabric on and the gold plates and shoes on. He pulls off the champion tunic next and gets the single green sleeve on and the remaining gold accessories for his body and hair on. Once done, he packed away his champion outfit neatly. Pulling himself back up onto Midna. The horse is back to trotting.

He knew where they were. His mind saw them passing Mount Nabooru and seconds after, they entered Koukot Plateau. Soon enough, she began to gallop her way through it. The PTSD of their journey through there kicking in. Landslides were so common and his poor Midna suffered many close calls through this point. The safety of the Gateway Stable calling for her to hurry and Link's desire to get her safely through pushing her onwards. If he had the slate then he could have warped here but he refused to take that item away. It was Zelda's. He had been borrowing it. Midna's pace slows from a gallop to a trot and soon, she stops at the Gerudo Canyon Stable. The familiar man walked to Link as he had done so in the past.

"I hear you have defeated the Calamity at last." He grabs the ex Knight's hand and shook it. "Thank you. Words can not express how grateful Hyrule is to you and your efforts. Thanks to you, we can now be free to rebuild our homeland."

Link nods and smiles at the praise. Focusing on the present as best as he could to listen. Everyone in the area came over and gave him praise as well. Telling him his victory was well earned and hard fought. The hero looks towards the Gerudo Desert Gateway. When the people around him finished their praise. He writes that he wished for Midna to be taken into their care. He'd be crossing the desert. He would take all his saddle bags with him across the desert to avoid trouble storing the items. The people disagree in seconds. Everyone taking a part of the bag into their own and saying they would carry it to his destination. He is thankful and when Midna is free of her weight. The group walks with him towards the Gateway and through it. Entering the desert and talking to him. All thanking him and updating him that the minute he won. The monsters that had been festering around just vanished. Puffs of black smoke fading in the wind, as if they had never been there to start.

Hearing the news has his heart feel relieved to know they managed to stay safe. Now they all made plans to expand their own trade or explore more. All happy to have the chance to maybe even make Hyrule better than it had been before. The group makes it Kara Kara Bazaar and see Gerudo Women surrounding the middle of the bazaar. Even the Merchants are on high alert. They put his things down the minute two guards command them to. Letting the two tall women search the bags while another looks Link up and down.

"Wait, Queen Riju...it is Link."

The minute he heard Riju, his body felt at home. Seeing her turn and look his way had him give her a warm smile. One she returned while hastily swimming to land. Running towards him, soaking wet and hugging him. She had grown more since his last visit. The young queen looked young but now stood at his exact height. No doubt she would grow to be much taller than himself.

"I heard the news. We have won. Hyrule is ours." Ruji leans back. "But...I was told you would follow Zelda."

With a wave of her hands, guards from around grab his items and begin the long walk back to Gerudo Town. A couple stand closer with more closing the circle and soon following her and Link. The pair are walking back to town now as well. Link signing to her all he and Zelda spoke after the battle and how the princess took to their picture together on the slate. Even mentioning how she deleted in rage over him enjoying the queen's company. It didn't really seem to aggravate Riju though. Seems the young queen expected this reaction. After all, he was still Zelda's sworn knight at the time. Pictures with another would look bad to anyone expecting their knight to prioritize them only. She seemed content to have him at her side and thrilled to hear he would be at her side for good. He excused himself of the princess's service since his job is complete. She let him take a break from signing and leans against him. The other guards no care towards the motion of Link touching the queen.

"The divine beast…" Ruji looks towards it. "It stopped working once the battle ended." She looks back to Link. "I knew the minute it stopped, you won. I was so proud to know...that the hero had completed his quest. Nor could I wait to see you once again. I know I am young and that technically you are over a hundred but I can't help but feel pulled towards you."

She stops walking. So does Link, who is solely focused on her.

"I know you feel the same. With your feelings in mind, I wish to ask for your hand. I am aware of how this may look to others but the times we spent in that week. The days you would visit to help me or my people. Those were always the best to me." She puts one hand over her heart. "You began to make my heart long for you when you left and make it flutter with joy when around. I feel so relaxed with you. Even when guarded, I feel so calm."

"I feel the same. I know I had someone I loved a hundred years ago but I am not the same as I was back then." Link gives her a warm smile. "I'd like to be at your side, if you'll have me."

"I would have it no other way Link."

The queen got closer and carefully took his hand into hers. Placing the other hand against his chest.

"Then let's get you to town. I have to check for wounds. I am sure you have some. You are reckless in battle." Ruji jokes then with a serious tone, speaks: "Guards, run ahead and tell the others to prepare the medics. The champion of Hyrule is home."

"Right away your highness!"

The entire group went ahead. Riju carefully hooked her arm with his and walked at a slow and steady pace back to Gerudo Town.

"We also have to get you ready for nights here. You always complained that Hyrule was often always too cold. Will you be okay?" Her worry asks.

He nods, "I'll be fine."

"Good, because I expect a champion to handle a bit of cold weather." She laughs.


	2. Engagement Party

Link didn't know where the time went once he was back inside the city. Despite wearing the voe outfit, he wasn't shunned or thrown out. The women here welcomed him. Some agreed to teach him how to speak their language and others asking for lessons in Hylian Cooking. Even when he claimed to have only self taught skills, the meals he made when given the ingredients were a hit among the tribe. At least, they were enough of a hit to have many leave and days later come back with supplies for him to make more. At some point during his recovery, he agreed to teach the recipes but didn't really recall when he promised cooking lessons. Link chalked it up to someone asking him when he was barely awake. Since then, he teaches a Hylian Cooking class once a week. There was also to be an engagement party for him and Riju. The young queen planned it during his recovery and today was that day.

Engagement Party

Chapter 2

He was being helped into a garment based off Ganon of all people. The hero didn't complain though. It wasn't that bad in taste really. The fabric was still light so he wouldn't be sweating in the heat to come. It was a simple but classy blue button up with his champion symbol on the back. Loose blue pants with simple blue shoes encased in gold. It really was all he had on outside his undershorts. His hair had been put back up with a gold band in blue. When Link signed to them his question as to why the entire outfit had to be blue. The response had his pride skyrocket. The two women told him that Riju made this personally for him to wear should he ever agree to be hers. It was tailored under supervision and made sure he could wear it. Ruji wished to show the world that she would be proud to stand next to the Champion of Hyrule.

This was the second time a woman took the time to make him an outfit by hand. Mipha made the Zora armor for him. Now, Ruji got help in making this for him. Hell, she apparently had two gifts. This was only the first. The second will be given later at the party. Link would arrive with her and they would mingle until it was time she announced her engagement to him. The two left to help set the remaining traditions up and he looks himself over in the mirror. Under the clothes, the hero could still count scars. The burn marks, cuts and stab wounds from 100 years ago and the latest wounds before and after calamity Ganon. Only two somehow managed to hit his face and it happened before his 100 year sleep. Amazing how a single incident can change how one defends themselves. Looks were never something he cared about, even his own. Link knew his entire body could be hurt but should he lose his head.

The hero looks away. Had he lost his head at any time, there would have been no recovery. The close calls were bad enough and wounds below could be healed with time and medicine. A headless body is just death. Defend the body all he could but prioritize the head and lungs. Legs, arms...anywhere else can be handled after the battle. A knock caused Link to jump and reach for a weapon as he turned. A Gerudo guard staring at him with her spear in one hand.

"Queen Riju is here." She moves and Riju walks in.

Link normally saw her in the typical Gerudo skirt and top. It was the first time to see her actually dress in a longer skirt. So long that he couldn't see her feet. The top stayed the same as the color.

"I am so glad it fits. You have no idea how much it hurt after I made this all for you." She gently made sure it was all in place. "I can't wait to give your last gift to you today. I made sure to invite everyone I could to this event. I even got a hold of that fish friend of yours. Sidon I believe but due to the extreme heat, he can't make it."

Link smiles, signing: 'I figured. He is a fish. They need water.'

"True, we can visit after though if you want. For now, Hylians, Guerdo...I think some Gorons came. I wonder if they actually have any gender though. A question I will have to ask another time." She put a hand on her hip. The other was near her mouth. "Regardless, their gender aside. It's time we head to the location. It's in the main town. It's the only way to fit everybody."

Riju fixed his clothes again.

"The only way to show you off to the world." She winks at him, laughing at his blushing face. "Now, let's meet our public my dear."

The young queen hooks an arm around his own. Link let her lead the way out of his room. Soon, he would be in her chambers so he would have to learn how to share a bed. Throughout his travels, he didn't often get a bed. Nature wasn't the best bed but sometimes being broke meant sleeping in grass or a tree. Once he cleared the area of any annoying ChuChus or Bokoblins. Honestly, it always annoyed him when one just happened to find him actually asleep and scream in his face. Hell, the Yiga Clan were the same. Always laughing whenever he just happened to wake up to a blade over his torso. The thought of his troubles made their presence in his expression. Riju poking his cheek has that change. Being told to smile and not think about memories that ruin their moment. He agreed and promised to tell her after the party. It was the least he could do.

Leaving the simple palace, Link and Riju walk down to the large Central Courtyard. Hylians, Gerudo and Goron alike clapping as they made their way down the stairs and into the crowd. He spotted Zelda in the mix and instantly knew she would head straight to him. Letting his fiance go her own way, he walked to a private location. Two Gerudo Guards following him now out of protocol for protecting Royalty. The hero didn't mind. Considering the last time he spoke to Zelda was after she claimed he slacked off on her. He would need them to possibly hold himself back. On Que, Zelda was in his face.

"So you ran off to the Gerudo Queen? Let me guess, you are going to swear fealty to her now aren't you? Abandoning me and your post for power are we? Did your travels make you grow tired of lacking power that much you would abandon me?" The princess asks.

Link stays quiet. He knew she had more to say. Zelda always did.

"After all we did before the Calamity. Did it mean nothing to you? Did I mean so little to you?" The scholar asks, clearly upset. "Say something!"

He took his chance then.

"I did my job in protecting you back then. I did all I could to gain my strength back after I slept for over a 100 years so I could aid you. The picture you saw of me and Riju was during a week I was severely injured and overheated after a fight with Moloduga, a desert whale. Yes, I grew attached to the Queen but not to her power." Link explains then held up a finger. "I am not done. I never once slacked off after. I was careful and I made my way at last to you. You said you saw all my battles but I guess you must have ignored me when I was injured. I do care about you Zelda but not the way you want me too."

"You mean...you...didn't…"

"I didn't love you the way you wished me to love you. My feelings toward you were that of a good friend. I value your mind, your spirit and your desires but I didn't feel any romantic feelings for you." Link says walking by her but stopping. "Mipha made me feel the way I feel around Riju. I always felt so calm and at peace. When I heard she died, I blamed myself but due to my memory loss I couldn't remember why I loved her or how I fell for her. I just know I did."

He slowly turns and looks at Zelda's back. She turned to face him as well.

"Riju did what Mipha would have done. The Zora armor she made was meant to be an offering for a relationship but the dead can't be brought back. You know this." Link looks to where the party was at and spots Riju. "I fell in love with a Queen, not with her power and I want to stay at her side for as long as she wishes me too."

Riju caught him staring and waves. He waves back to her.

"I am going to head back. I hope you enjoy this event." He bows and walks away. The guards followed him back to Riju. "Hey."

"I saw Zelda follow you." The queen crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. "Is she upset I managed to snag the Champion?"

Link gives her a cheeky grin and with one hand on his hip and one hand; palm out towards her says: "is someone boasting?"

She puts her hand in his, "Only cause I know I didn't just snag his mind but his heart." The queen then snaps her fingers and a large box carried by four Gerudo women is brought out and carried straight to him.

The package wasn't actually as big as he first saw it. The box was medium sized for sure. Securely wrapped with only a bow on top of the plain white box. Riju pulled him closer and moved away after giving him a simple sword. With a gesture from only her arms, he uses the sword to cut the ribbon off. Taking notice that small holes had been poked through the top. Carefully touching the white lid, Link kept a calm grip on the knife. The young queen had a thrill for pranks. If this was one, then it was definitely over the top. What was in this box? Maybe it was a Bokoblin or a Mobolin. No, the box would be too small and it would be moving back and forth. Slowly and with Riju begging him to just open, Link threw the lid off. Knife at the ready as he looked in...at a baby fennec fox.

"Do you like him?" Riju spoke, watching the champion pick the baby up. "It isn't much but I hope he can bring you company should you wish to travel again."

Link held the fox close. Looking towards her with a warm smile.

"I love him. Thank you." He said, petting the fox in his arms. "I think I'll name you Blaze."

The fox snuggles against him. Riju stated that most Fennec Foxes were nocturnal. His friend would be up in the middle of the night. It was another reason why she got him one. Should Link ever leave and have no place to sleep. Blaze would keep guard of him at night. Link kissed her cheek. Thanking her for the loyal friend. He would still need to figure out how to stay warm properly in the desert. So far, his bed went from one blanket to a pile. All varying in thick material to stay warm. Riju did all she could to help him stay warm. They would be moving his blankets to her chambers once they were married too. His old room would house his gear. At least, the gear he knew he could stay away from. The Hylian Shield and Master Sword were always at his side. A means of protection for any he cared for.

"Everyone, thank you for coming." Riju spoke up, breaking his thoughts. "As you can see our Champion and I have something to tell everyone."

She looks at Link for a second and nods. Turning to face the crowd once again.

"We are engaged to be married." She announced.

Hylians and Gorons clapped for joy alongside the Gerudo. Only Zelda seemed to clap, lightly. The crowd cheered and congratulated the two on their union. The princess of Hyrule kept eyeing the two but Link paid her no mind. Riju led him around and he let her. He was just happy to finally find peace of mind.


	3. A Cold Night

After the party ended, Link found himself curled up in a pile of blankets. Four over his head, five around his back and five over his legs. The blond even put his Snowquill on to stay warm. It was enough but he still felt so cold. How the desert could go from being the best kind of weather to this? It was close to the cold up in the mountains! The champion shivers. Hearing steps behind him but not wanting to turn and risk losing any warmth he built up. He was on edge when they stopped and the hero was up and ready to draw a blade. Seeing Riju behind him, hands up with worry.

A Dark Night

Chapter 3

"It's only me. What has you on edge?" The queen asks.

"N...nothing," He forced himself to relax. "At night, even in the stables. I was always on edge."

The hero gathered the blankets and found his fox friend returning from his meal. Running to his side and standing next to him. Link could only smile sadly and breath out. Letting Riju touch his arm first then carefully take his sword. Placing it close by so he would feel safe.

"You are safe here Link. We all are. There are no monsters at night. No monsters during the day. You cleansed the land. I understand that you have trauma but feeding it will not help you heal from it." She tells him. "You have to talk about it. Don't face it alone. Face it with those you trust." Riju touched his cheek and smiled. "You have me, Sidon...the gerudo. You can talk to us."

Link touches her hand with his own, "I know I have you and Sidon. I know I have the guard but I am scared to face it still. Thinking about…" He started to shake and shut his eyes, breathing heavily. "I can't…"

"Link...Sit." The queen makes the champion sit down. "Just breathe in and out. Slow and steady breathing will calm you down. You can swing a sword right?"

"Y..yeah." Link nods.

"You can raise a shield too." Riju grabs the shield and has him hold it.

He nods.

"Then hold your shield. Use this and just focus on that."

Blaze jumps into his lap and places his front paws on Link's chest. The hero dropped the shield then and held the fox close. It worked better than the shield. Riju could even take the object and place it by the sword without worry. Watching Link's new friend calm him in seconds. The cold, quiet wind blowing through their room causing a clear shiver down the blond's spine. She left him there and got blankets pulled over his back and head. Getting up to five before she finally sees the champion look up at her. With a weary smile that has her smile back at him. It was a good idea to get him that animal companion. She originally had the fox trained for guarding Link from outside forces. Yet Blaze knew to guard him from himself in seconds. Riju knew that some forms of trauma were within the mind but not many knew how to handle that. At least, not well enough. Even some of her old guards showed signs of battle still fresh in their minds. Many grabbing the nearest object and having it ready to strike if they were surprised. Some even throw it should they turn with enough force. The mind always eluded her when it came to healing.

Physical scars were always so easy to fix. A bandage and some medicine. Issues like illness were taken care of by the means of medicine and rest. Allowing the body to fight off the infections from within the veins. The mind though. How could one fix what isn't in reach? Words couldn't do the trick. Medicine would never reach it. You could put a bandage around the skull but that wouldn't really help. It left the Gerudo with mental issues to be eased into jobs that were easy to handle and sorta left on their own. With this knowledge though, Riju could finally help them. If Blaze knew Link would need help to guard from even the horrors of his mind. Then she could take that and help the old guard with that method. With a wave to a guard, the queen wrote down what she wanted to happen. Letting the guard take the note to the one who trained Link's fox. Her decree would be heeded and she knew it would finally give those in need the proper care.

"Link, you okay now?" She looks towards the hero.

"Yeah," The hero stood up, fox in his arms. "I am just cold now."

She laughs and walks to his side, "let us turn in. You lay down and I'll get your blankets all on you. Then I'll join you." She gestures with one hand to the bed.

The champion does as told and lays down with Blaze. The fox stayed with him but watched Riju take one blanket at a time and throw it over Link. It went from one to ten blankets over the hero. She joined after but with two blankets only. Riju had become accustomed to the desert. The constant switch from hot to cold was nothing new to her body. Link though was from Hyrule. Where the weather was balanced but the hero didn't acclimate well. The cold mountains were severe to him, even when the clothes could keep him warm. Hyrule was cold to him to the point where he would always have layers under the champion tunic. The only time she saw him truly warm was during the desert heat. His skin was exposed thanks to the voe armor and he seemed to be enjoying the heat. It was amazing to hear how a Hylian actually enjoyed the heat of the desert where most of them that visited complained. Even the Vai Hylians complained about how hot it could get.

The hero was a mystery but also a book that now belonged to her. Link did tell her many tales when the calamity still happened. How each blood moon had irritated him in bringing back those he had slain. How monsters would always seem to find him at the worst times and how fighting many, even at night took a toll on his sleep schedule. Even the desert at the time wasn't safe and it had her guilty for days after he left. Knowing that all this time, no one was there. This one lone knight fought alone and traveled alone through Hyrule. Mapping it and bringing peace when he could. Riju had hopes with the calamity gone that Link's mind could be at ease. No weapons would have to linger nearby. How wrong she was. The blond always had that sword and shield near or on him. Those eyes of his scanning each corner, window and door. Looking for any threats. Always stiff and aware of his surroundings. If he could just relax for one second. There had to be something she could do to help ease him into a different mind set. One that could be turned on and off.

She watched the hero sleep soundly. Blaze on high alert from his position. The fox was doing so much already. Maybe it wasn't up to just her but Blaze as well. Instead of making two sides, she lets Link keep the knight skills but help the fox teach Link when he should be alert.

"Blaze," She whispers, getting the fox to look at her. "We have to help him. He needs to relax when the time calls for it. Can I call on your aid?"

The fox tilts his head then licks Link in the face. It doesn't wake the hero but she took that as a yes.

"Thank you." Riju sighed, taking the hero's hand into her own. "I leave him to your guard for the night."


End file.
